Metal Escape
by hoursloth
Summary: I can feel it in my bones. The end is near, the end of my being in this hell-hole. I won’t purposefully get myself killed, or kill myself. But if I were shot I would not try to fight my eminent death, I am too tired of fighting.


A/N … soo I originally wrote this for a English project that I had to do but it was sort of inspired by battle star galactica… so.. ya.. I hope you enjoy ^_^

Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump - my heart pounding as I sprinted through the moonlit forest. The heavy pounding of my heart beating in sync with my light steps. I hear the clanging of the metal feet of my pursuer. It's guns fire. The trees around me explode from the impact of the bullets. My feet dance as the bullets wiz past my bottom half. Ducking my head, I keep running.

I glance to the left – a small flicker of change draws my attention. I see, through the trees swishing past me, the remains of my once familiar, small, deserted town. I turn my direction towards it, hoping to confuse the robot chasing me. I run into town and through the streets. They are now only a shadow of the once lively place. Clouds roll in and rain starts to pour. I take shelter in a small, broken-down store.

Muscles tense, I peer through the petite, round window that looks out onto the street. Empty, I release a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. My plan worked – for now. I can feel the muscles in my neck relaxing, my fist unclenching. Looking around I recognize the store. It's a store my mother took me as a child.

I lean back behind the cashier's desk, out of sight of any searching eyes. I rest my head back and my eyes begin to drift downwards. I desperately try to stay awake, but the exhaustion of today's events begins to take its toll. A dream shaped as a memory starts to swim through my head. I can see my mother. She is bending down to look at candies in a display. She is telling me that I can choose any sweet that I want, a smile gracing her features. However, the sweet dream soon turns into a nightmare. It's dark now. I can see my mother there in front of me, her back towards me. I peer past of her and can see a dark shape in the doorway. Lightning strikes and illuminates the room. The light reflects off the metal exterior of the robot as it moves closer. My mother tells me in a hushed voice to hide in the trap door behind me. My mother widens her stance so that her long skirt is hiding me from our enemy's view. I slowly creep into the small hidden opening in the floor. Not too young to realize the danger we are in, I close the hidden door on top of me, but leave a small crack to see what will happening. My mother says something to the metallic beast but I cannot make it out due to the thunder that seems to never stop. The lightning strikes again as I see the flash of the metal arm rising and a spark of the gun powder. Confused, my young mind can't seem to connect the dots. What had just happened? I realize in horror, as my mother's frail body slumps to the ground, what had happened. I look up, shaking, into the faceless helmet of the robot that had killed my only family. I try to stifle my scream in agony as I look once again at the lifeless body. I let out a scream as the robot is suddenly looking down, straight at me.

I wake up in a jolt, my body still quivering. It's a nightmare that has been haunting me for four years. At first there was a rebellion against the robot invasion but they picked us off, one by one. I don't know how many people are still out there. I haven't encountered a single human being for six months. The nightmares are getting worse now. I can feel it in my bones. The end is near, the end of my being in this hell-hole. I won't purposefully get myself killed, or kill myself. But if I was shot I would not try to fight the eminent death, I am too tired of fighting, I have been fighting for four years and all it has gotten me is pain and suffering. People are always sad for the people who die, but, from my point of view, it is much worse to be the person left behind. All off the people who I have ever loved are dead. Everyone is dead – except for me. It is grey all the time now. I am numb, all I can feel is fear and paranoia, all I can wish for is that my time is soon to come.


End file.
